random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetanie Idol (series 1)/Finalists
Currently in Bebe Tarrant Bebe Nicole Tarrant (b. 29th February 1992) is a University graduate from Koolia, Jetania, who lives with her parents, who are both retired. She was originally eliminated in the Twelve Chair Challenge but was one of the three who won the Wildcard Round. Charlie Bower Charlie Bower (b. 17th September 2003) is a student who attends Bronze Academy in Cellaur, Jetania. She is the youngest contestant who applied for the show. She won Leonard Valery's golden button with her performance in the Twelve Chair Challenge. Daisy Haley Daisy Haley (b. 30th May 1971) is an opera singer from Khamnton, Jetania. She is the oldest of the 15 finalists. She was part of an unnamed clarinet trio from 1987 to 2004. She has not seen the other two members since the group's departure. She has two children. Double Time Dan Ferrato and Vicky Ferrato (both b. 24th July 1999) are American born twin residents from Nourthe, Kuboia. They go by the stage names Dodgy D and Lil V. They had previously appeared as significant characters in the infamous comedy show Rich Life of Chubby B. They are known for jumping up and down constantly in all of their performances. As teenagers, they worked as deliverers, delivering their uncle Robert's novelty receipts, such as ice cream pizza, and ketchup chocolate. They turned the job down in 2015 to focus on learning how to drive white lorries and studying yellow paint. Double Time have been criticised on the show for being seen as the "entertainment" or "meme" act. They are often booed by the audience and have been mocked on the internet, particularly by rapper Da.1.U.2.. Elsewhere, however, they have received praise, with Fyp Housin saying he watches the show solely because of them. Jack Moneo Jack Moneo (b. 19th April 1994) is a technical a administrator from Gear, Jetania. He lives with his father and four step-siblings. His step-mother died in 2009, when Jack was 14. Jack has not seen his mother since he was 17. He won Dan Montorzi's golden button in the Twelve Chair Challenge, and has been expected to be the act who wins. Killer D Kayne Donev, known as his stage name, Killer D, (b. 3rd October 1989) is a shop assistant from Koolia, Jetania (he says he dislikes his job), who specialises in rapping. He had a song in 2010 called We Kill Time, but it only reached number 42 in the Jetanie chart. Shri Paddon Shri Tyu Paddon (b. 9th March 1996) is an immigrant from India, who immigrated with his uncle and cousins following his father's death in 2002. Shri has a total of three children, with his youngest being born when Shri was only 12. He specialises in Asian music. Suzie Hashtag Suzie Caroline Lamki, known as her stage name Suzie Hashtag, (b. 2nd February 1997) is an unemployed resident in Kresh, Kuboia. She suffers depression, and has also been diagnosed with anger issues and obsessive compulsive disorder. Suzie lives with her mother. Her parents divorced when she was four, and Suzie has said before that she feels that her father does not support her enough. During her time in school, Suzie skived frequently due to getting bullied, being lonely and having trouble concentrating and learning. She left school with no qualifications, and had the lowest grades out of most of her groups. Allegedly receiving 0% in some of her prelims and less than 10% in most of her exams. Suzie has been criticised for having an extreme ego. She has said in the past that there should be a book and a movie based on herself, and has admitted in the past that she has voted for herself. In week 1, she voted for herself 73 times. Like Double Time, she is occasionally booed by parts of the audience. Zedd Howells Zedd Jonathon Arnold Howells (b. 23rd August 1995) is a hospitality worker in Trye, Kuboia. He released three singles before applying for Jetanie Idol, In the Light, Pick Up the Pieces and This Morning. He was in the bottom two in week 1, but was saved by all four judges. Eliminated Nerf the Robot Nerf Klipp (b. 13th September 1986) and Teriff "X" Gilbert (b. 13th September 1978) are a group of friends from Paris, France, who met each other at a tour in Notre Dame. They moved to Jetania and began living together in 2012. They were in the bottom two in week 1 and were eliminated, with all four judges voting against them.